Gone
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: I had to leave, She needed me but now to them, I'm gone.


**I don't own House of Anubis!**

Nina's Pov

I couldn't believe I was leaving Anubis House. I couldn't believe it, but I was still doing it. The whole reason I was leaving was because my grandmother was in a car accident and I had to take care of her and I love my gran but, I was going to miss this place. I didn't tell anyone in the house I was leaving but Trudy. I made her swear to secrecy that she wouldn't tell them. But now, I sat on my bed for the last time among the boxes of my belongings I had just packed, anticipating the car coming for me in only an hour or two.

Everyone else at the house was gone. I made sure that I wouldn't have to say good bye because I knew, I couldn't so, I told them I wasn't feeling well and that they should go out to dinner and that I'd be here when they got back. But I wasn't.

Although I knew that they wouldn't be able to suffice with me up and disappearing, considering what happened to Joy. This thought traced through my mind as I sat and it stewed in my brain until I got up and set up my video camera in front of me on its tri-pod and I hit the "record" button.

"Hi guys" I said into the camera, trying to force a smile "You might notice that I'm not here. Neither is my stuff… or any trace of me besides this. I didn't tell you when I found out last weekend but, my gran was in an accident and I have to be with her…" I paused for a moment, and collected myself

"I wrote a song, you know? I thought I would sing it for you because this is the last chance I'll have… so… here goes…

I still remember this moment

In the back of my mind

The time we stood with our shaking hands

The crowds in stands went wild

We were the kings and the queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

You held your head like a hero

On a history book page

It was the end of a decade

But the start of an age

Long live the walls we crashed through

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

I said, remember this feeling

I passed the pictures around

Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines

Wishing for right now

We are the kings and the queens

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town

And the cynics were outraged

Screaming, this is absurd

'Cause for a moment a band of thieves

In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world

Long live the walls we crashed through

While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

I was screaming, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break or fall

And you take a moment

Promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

If you have children someday

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long, long live the look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered…"

I took a long pause and then said;

"I wrote that to say that, don't worry about making more memories with me, just remember the old ones because I always will. The last thing that I want to do Is say something a little personal to each of you;

Jerome, you're a one heck of a card but I can tell there's a good guy under there, make sure he comes out more…

Mara, Your one of the smartest people I know and continue to amaze me with your friendliness, thank you

Joy, although we didn't exactly see eye to eye, I know you're a good person and I wish you the best

Eddie, I still can't believe the whole thing about the um… powers" I winked "We didn't know about…

Patricia, you may be tough on the outside but on the inside, your just as soft as sand

Alfie, you have largest imagination I know of and you're lucky, you get to be a kid when you want to but I know that there's a serious guy in there to and he comes out just when you want him to

Amber, If your crying right now then please stop! You can call me whenever you want, that goes for all of you, and you are one of the best friends a girl can have. I'm going to miss you so much

And Fabian, I'll always love you, and maybe I'll come back…" I started to tear up now, so I started to wipe my eyes "Please visit me in America anytime you want, you're always welcome. Your smart, handsome, friendly and it breaks my heart that I have to leave you but, it has to be done. Thank you guys for being so kind to me in my two years here, I love you all" I smiled through my tears and turned the camera off… My car was here…

**Hi guys! This is a new story I'm trying out! Should I continue it, or trash it? I'm not sure yet… Let me know what you think! ~Grace**


End file.
